Years Apart and Miles Away: The return
by Scarlet Valentine
Summary: All he has thought about all these years is her, her smile, and the time they had together. He has always loved her and wants her too know. Is he too late?
1. Too late?

**Hello It's my first AMUTO fanfic and Second fanfic I have written. I was listening to Taeyang's Wedding Dress and this story popped in at like 12 midnight. Anyways I wrote it down and expaned on it today. So here you go. P.S. don't hate me.(you'll know what I mean) and please R&R**

**P.S Reading this to Wedding Dress really helps set a mood. Although for it to last the whole thing you would need to reply it alot.**

* * *

He walked back into her life.

But after all these years it was too late.

She was engaged; set to be married in a month.

Recently, six months to be exact, she got back in touch with....._him. _Now nothing could be reversed.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu stared.

"Amu"

_It couldn__'t be him...could__ it?_

They sat down to coffee in the shop and that's when the news was brought like a pile of bricks crashing upon him.

"You and the kiddie king....you don't say?" a smirked played upon his face

"Yes. So?"_What was he up to?_

"I thought he would of finally grown out of a child's taste."

Amu was offended and shocked "Wh-hat?...Hey!"

He laughed. She blinked and smiled. _yep it__'s him...the same __Ikuto as always. _

Ikuto pov:_She is still so adorable when angry._

"You know if you see Tadase you shouldn't call him that" She was getting serious again.

"Why? Afraid he'll throw a princely tantrum?"

Amu let that one roll off....but just this once.

"I gotta get going." She stood up.

"Yeah...me too probably."

He followed her out and they stopped at a bridge over looking the river. They stood along the railing and stared out.

"So....Ikuto....What have you been up to?" The 20 year old inquired. She still wasn't used to saying his name again.

"It's top secret... but I will tell only you." _This is gonna be good._

"Alright" She smiled.

_She took the bait just like old times_ he smirked.

He leaned in. _I forgot how those eyes were....__they__ are__....so mesmerizing. _She thought.

"Ow!" The charm wore off and Ikuto got a slap. _Now that wasn__'t like old times. _He thought while rubbing his cheek.

"You cat eared pervert!!!"

They stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

She knew what he was planning but she got the better end of it with the slap.

"So when's the big date?"

"This August" She took out an invite. "I don't know why I made a spare one." She looked deep in thought to him "Promise to be there?"  
"I will" He smiled back. It was all a ruse. _If you only knew on the inside I am breaking._

They parted ways. So it was too late. She had matured but was still the same Amu and just as beautiful as before. _I guess __we know who finally wo__n__kiddie king.__...._He couldn't help feeling this way....._at least__. that is for now._

* * *

Amu was busy picking out silverware and place settings when she got the message. "Um...I forgot... I have somewhere I really need to be." She excused herself from her friends.

_Okay Ikuto what is this all about? __Where is he?_He was no where in site

"Ready?"

"Ah!" She jolted. He smirked

"For what?" She finally caught her breath.

"You are coming with me."

_Okay what did this guy have up his sleeves?_

They were walking for a while. Out of nowhere he put his hands over her eyes.  
"Ikuto!"

"Just follow my voice"

She had no choice.

Finally they arrived and he let go. Everything was lit up. She remembered this place.

"Come with me" He pulled her to the center of it all. The amusement park glittered against the surrounding skyline. "Where first?"

"Um..." She hadn't been on a ride in years "This one..I guess"

Bad move on her part. It was a roller coaster and she had forgotten how they feel when on one. It's different when you are a kid, you love the sensation, but when you are adult it changes.

She scooted a bit closer to him on the ride. He didn't mind of course.

After that little taste she started pulling him everywhere. She remembered the place alright but forgot the fun of it all.

A few hours past. They enjoyed themselves so much. The last ride they went on was the scrambler. She giggled so much and he couldn't help but laugh too. She was pushed against him by gravity but she didn't care. She felt comfortable. He looked down at her. He truly did miss her but it seemed she had forgotten how he felt years ago.

After they rode that thing for the umpteenth time they got off completely dizzy and laughing so hard they could barely breathe. They ran over the best they could and fell back into the grass. It was the first time in months she had let go and was herself for once. The laughing subsided and they stared at the sky.

Ikuto stood up and held out his hand once the dizziness was gone. Amu POV:_Where__ were __we__ going?_

"This is the last stop." He announced.

They stepped into a greenhouse. She remembered when she was trapped here and then got rescued by the man she stood next to. The plants were beautiful in the evening light. Flowers were interspersed among the green leaves. And in the center was a table set and awaiting it's diners.

"Looks like someone left this."

"Sure" Amu smirked. _Total BS_

"Well why don't we enjoy it?"

He lead her over. They sat dining. _Who cooked this? It is so go__od. I should get them to cater._

After a bit they heard music in the background. "They haven't started the summer concerts yet. Have they?"

"I don't know."Ikuto stood and looked to the sky.

Just then Amu felt funny. She was engaged and all; and here she was spending a day out having fun with another guy...even though they were just old friends.

She stood to leave and tripped. Ikuto turned around just in time to catch her. They stared at each other, he had her around the waist and held her one hand. All they could do was stare. His blue orbs shattering all processes going on in her mind. It lasted another moment. He began to move his feet and she followed. They began to slowly dance and he pulled her close. All the thoughts melted away. All she felt was safe and secure in his comforting arms. Slowly she put her head to his chest and closed her eyes. _She still had the __same smell... what am I doing....she__'s engaged__...and all I am doing is going to hurt her by dama__ging her good reputation. But... I can__'t help it. _Her smell, the way it felt to have her in his arms again, her soft hair brushing against his cheek. It all was too tempting.

She looked up for a second and slowly they leaned in. Their lips were dancing so near to each other. He closed his eyes and she did the same. He could almost taste it. He wanted to remember this always, remember her smell, her breath, this kiss ; he didn't want it to end but she wasn't his.

The cell rang. _Thank __God._ It helped him to let go

"Oh.. h-hi Tadase."

_Crap! __Kiddie__ king...her fiance._Suddenly he felt so guilty

"The what is tonight?... Oh the banquet. I am sorry honey."

_Honey?_Ikuto cringed. But he had no say in the matter.

"I guess I forgot" Amu giggled a bit. She was nervous alright. "I'll be right there."

Amu hung up and looked at Ikuto "I better get go...actually how about you come. It would be a great surprise." Before he could answer he was whisked away.

* * *

"Look who I bumped into."

"I-Ikuto." Tadase shook his hand "Wow you haven't been around in years."

_Hmmm__...Kiddie King has seem to have forgotten....or has he__?_

The dinner went over well and they avoided how they bumped into each other and where Amu was for the past couple of hours. Finally at one point they had a moment to talk.

"Listen... that back there." Amu started.

"Gotcha..never happened. We are and always will be good friends. One of which his getting married and the other has a girlfriend." _NOT__...Now I__'m screwed. __How do I materialize this girlfri__end?_

_A GIRLFRIEND!! What do I care? Good for him._

"Sure. Thank you for that... and for today. It relieved some of the stresses.. at least for a little while." Amu sheepishly added.

"Any time..." _What was that back there? Cl__os__ure? I guess it was__. _"I gotta get going" _Come__ on__ man __is that all you could think to say. Tell her. _He was battling what he wanted to do and what his conscience told him not to.

"Alright. See you later!"

"On you big day. I promised didn't I?"

"Alright!" She smiled and nodded before turning back to the party and Tadase.

_I can__'t see this__. _He went off before he had a chance to see them kiss. He didn't want to. She couldn't be his but he couldn't get his mind off her. He still loved her.

* * *

The month passed. Amu busied herself with preparations and Tadase. Ikuto... well he couldn't get his mind off her. He still loved her. He saw her around more than once but he distanced himself. He wasn't going to wreck this for her. Somehow she'll leave his mind. _She__'s__happy and that__'s all that matt__er__s_. That felt like a sucky excuse though.

Ikuto lugged himself out of bed and began to get ready. It was the big day and it had finally come. He couldn't believe it really would but now there was no denying.

He arrived hours before other guests did and just by chance Amu had stepped out for a moment from getting ready. "Ikuto" She was beamingwith joy.

"Amu!" He smiled "You look wonderful." _If she only knew. _"Today's your big day."

"Can you believe it?" She replied.

"I wanted to talk before" He began but two bridesmaids grabbed her.

"We'll talk later okay." She said as she was dragged away. _I wonder what he meant.__ He wasn__'t in wedding attire.__ I honestly never know what__'s going on in his head or what __he is going to do. That__'s apart of h__is persona__ though. I wouldn__'t change it for the world......_

* * *

Ikuto swiftly ran back and began to REALLY get ready this time. He put on the slickest suit, played with his hair until it looked good, and put on his cologne. After a shower of course.

_That__'s it__! I can__'t bear it._His heart pounded and ached._She always will be __the on__e __and I c__a__n__'t let her go without her knowing._His resolve was set. He would let her know. Whatever she chose would be good enough. One word would silence him.

The guests all sat. Amu stepped out of the room. "I-Ikuto?" He looked so hot in his outfit.

He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll do great kid" He turned with tears beginning to well up in his eyes.P_Why didn't I just say it?_

He tried to hide it but Amu could tell.

He dissapeared; like that he was out of her life and the ceremony began in only 10 minutes. She had no time to find him.

She entered the ceremony room as music began to play. _Ikuto...__why was he lik__e that? He never has cried._ One...Two...Three steps. She hesitated. No one stopped her. She was half way down.

"Wait!" Ikuto called as he stood at the opening.

Everyone stopped and turned around. He froze.

They turned back around. _Should I wait for the speak now __part __or just say it now__? __Yeah. I already got her __and everyone else__'s __atte__ntion so I should._

Tadase looked miffed but it faded as he turned back to Amu. But behind her walked Ikuto. He closed the gap as she reached the altar.

"I should have told you this sooner. From the moment we met...deep down I have always loved you." She blinked but he gave no pause. "All I ever have wanted is for you to be happy. I could never say how I have felt except for once..... it seems you have forgotten though." He collected himself once again "If this is the only way you'll truly be happy and the one you have always truly loved then so be it. Forget I ever said a word. I just wanted to let you know; before hand so you could make a choice if you wanted."

She looked back at Tadase and then Ikuto. She blushed and stared down.

"It's not mine nor Tadase's nor anyone else in this room's choice. It's just yours..." He remembered what her guardian charas always said "Just be honest to your true self."

She looked up.

"May we proceed?" Tadase interrupted. _Damn__ kiddie king!_

Amu nodded and with that Ikuto headed to the back. He didn't come here for nothing. At least he got to hold her one last time......

_We have__ spent the past __years apart and miles away__.__Now it must always be that way._

* * *

**Like I said please don't hate me. R&R though. I truly love AMUTO and I wish Tadase would fall in love with someone else or just dissapear off the face of this planet or off the face of that anime since it is fiction. But anyways. Please R&R**


	2. I remember

**MWAH HA HA! You guys seriuosly thought I was gonna end it like that? What am I some sick twisted person to you. Okay well that's beside the point. **

**Anyways enjoy the conclusion. I am sorry if it seems short or in anyway cheesy. I wrote this at like 12 midnight after finishing the last of the manga. **

**What will happen? Has Amu really chosen Tadase? **

* * *

_All this time......He loved me too. He never stopped caring. _Tears streamed. _I...I don't know what I should choose. Dia... I wish I still had her..miki, ran and sue too._

"Will you take tadase as your husband?" The minister spoke.

"No..." She faintly whipsered.

"What?" Tadase was shocked. "What did you say?"

"No..sorry Tadase... I just can't." She smiled as he nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered as she put her head next to his and kissed him on the cheek and then walked back down the aisle.

Tadase always knew who Amu was meant to be with too. It was silly for him to get in the way of it. He would explain to the crowd while she tracked down Ikuto.

_Ikuto.... he left. _The second she hit the doorway she picked up her pace. It had begun to rain lightly. "Ikuto!" She began to call his name. "Ikuto" _Where was he? _Her heart was racing and she couldn't bear to think she wouldn't be able to find him.

She reached the park and called out his name for minutes. Cold, wet, and out of breath. _The__y are always with me but I wish I had my charas to help me find him._

She caught a glimpse of a figure. "Ikuto!" She shouted and he turned around.

In a moment Amu was in his grasp again.

He heald her and breathed in her sweet smell again.

"I'm so sorry." He winced at her saying that. "I have been a fool."

"No... don't" He spoke and clutched her tighter."That day I never thought I was going to see you again, but now you are here with me."

He walked them under a gazebo. (author note: okay where the heck did that come from? Seriously out of the middle of nowhere a gazebo. Pardon the randomness)

The tears subsided and he pulled out from his pocket..... the lock and the key.

"That's why I showed up so early. I hope you don't mind." He handed her her apartment key.

She looked up happy but a bit confused. "Ikuto.... you saved yours after all this time?"

He smiled a bit shy. "Remember... you found me once, my true self."

"That's right. I have always remembered... all of it." She smiled and touched his face. "I'll make you fall in love with me."

* * *

**Aw see I wouldn't dissapoint you guys. I told you I am an amuto lover but I couldn't help but give a cliffhanger. Even if it was for one day.**

**So yeah. I really enjoyed torturing AMUTO fans with that ending on the previous chapter. Although it hurt to think of Ikuto having to walk away and be rejected that way. (Ikuto! *glomps*). I never thought I would write something like that. Cuz come on he's awesome while Tadase. Eh.. he's a little too pretty boy to me.**


	3. As it was always meant to be

**I couldn****'t help but make a little ****more closure for this**** thing. Actually for two reasons. **

**One****, i****n a way,****I did and didn****'t want to leave it how I did. ****So yeah****. **

**S****econd****, well ****the second will be at the bottom.**

* * *

"Well Tadase it looks like everything went how it should have." Said a familiar shugo chara

"Hi, Keseki." Tadase smiled at his old friend "I don't know what got into me that year and all"

"Well you gonna stay here or head back now?" Keseki stated.

"Maybe stay around for a bit. And then head back"

"Okay Tadase. I gotta get going now."

"Sure Keseki I'll see you again."

* * *

A scene unfolded. It was a beautiful summer's day and a beautiful white dress clad woman stepped up to the altar.

"I hope they understood I couldn't come to it" He smiled thoughtfully "After all. It is the way things should be."

He still couldn't help smile at the happiness Amu and Ikuto had on that day.

_Yeah, this is how it was always meant to be. _

He turned and headed out of the road of stars.

_I told them I would always be there for the two of them, and I always will whether or not they know it._

* * *

Tadase walked to the front of his yard. Suddenly he heard a thud.

"heh..." A little kid made the sound as they stood up. The little kid held his cap in one hand and a small egg in the other. The blue eyes glistening at him. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello there." He bent down and rubbed the kid's head. "You know what you have there?"

* * *

**Okay I couldn****'t leave Tadase ****ALL alone and suffering in the end. Plus I wanted to expand on the ****final chapters of the manga****.**

**Who****'s the little kid? ****Guess anyone? ****(; **

* * *

**Now for one final thing****....****The second reason.**** M****WAH HA HA!**

**I wanted to let a certain fri****end know that the story I have tortured them with and they have been reading for three days straight is actually mine. I wrote it and left that cliff hanger just to bug them. ****I decided to try and ****out psych the psyc****h****ology**** student.**

**Plus**** I know how much they can****'t stand ****Tadase**** and I k****new it would irritate them for A****mu to end up with him.****. **

**Well I made it up to you hopefully. Don****'t get mad that I did this.**

**-Shot-**

**Anyways I thought you would have guessed alread****y when I said there is a second part up on the thirtieth and the ****2nd chapter of the story**** wasn****'t ****added**** till ****the 31st ****.**

**I guess you had a ****blonde moment with your observation skills!!! **

* * *

**Thank****you to everyone who read this****fan fiction****. Please R&R still. I would love it so I kn****o****w what to writ****e next. ****This is my second f****anfic and the first to be completed. I have another in the works to be publ****ished soo****n.**

**So ****until next time****....**

**c****iao****, **

**shalom****,**

**s****ayonara****,**

**&**

**Slán go fóill****. **

**~Scarl****et Valentine**


End file.
